


Careful Touch

by AlTheWriter



Series: Parental Day [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheWriter/pseuds/AlTheWriter
Summary: Riza and Ed bond over common ground.





	Careful Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Parental Hell continues. Have fun~!

Edward Elric frowned as he followed in step behind Riza Hawkeye folding his arms over his chest. “So, what is this all about?” He didn’t mean to sound gruff, but he wasn’t the most fond of leaving Al alone with the bastard.

Riza glanced back at Ed, her expression unreadable. “We are going to...bond, Edward.” At that, he gave her a confused look.

“Bond? The hell? Is this some sort of punishment from the Colonel?”

“...I didn’t know spending time with me was that bad.”

Ed paused, then realized. “H-Hey! I didn’t mean it--that wasn’t--” He stumbled over his words, desperately trying to save the situation, that is, until he noticed Riza’s small smile she was trying to hide, and frowned. “Oi, what are you smiling for?!”

Riza simply shook her head, and continued moving silently. Slowly, she entered a park, and Ed looked up at the dimming sky, before back at Hawkeye.

Finally, she spoke. “...I haven’t rested like this in a while.”

“Me neither.”

“I suppose...we both feel we have a job to do.”

Ed nodded mutely. “I...I need to...get his body back. I can’t just sit around.”

The female nodded, before looking down at her hands. “And I need to get him higher up...to be Fuhrer.”

“...Why him?”

The older looked back from the sky to the younger, seeing a strange emotion clouding his eyes. “Because, I am his subordinate, and I need to follow whatever he wants.”

Ed snorted. “And I am his subordinate too, but you don’t see me working my ass off to get him up there.”

“That’s because it’s a simple to me, as you are about getting your brother’s body back.”

Ed clenched his fists slightly at that, and said nothing for a few moments. Then, his voice was unnaturally low. “...Do you think that our goals are unreachable?”

“They will be difficult, I’m sure, but as long as we try...and put our heart into it.”

“Of course I’ll put my heart into it! I’d give up my heart if I’d have to!”

Suddenly, the Fullmetal Alchemist felt a vice like grip on his arm, head nearly snapping back painfully as Hawkeye looked him in the eye harshly. Before he could splutter out a question as to what she was doing, she spoke calmly.

“And you think that would be alright?”

“Y-Yeah…! Why the hell--”

“It wouldn’t. Alphonse would never be happy with that, and neither would Winry...And neither would Hughes, or Roy, or me. So _don’t_ talk like that again.”

Ed gulped, then blink, feeling a burning in his eyes. “W..What? You, and the bastard? Care about me? N--” Then, he was drawn into soft, comforting arms.

“I promise you, Edward, we do.”

 

The boy felt himself shake, but gulped down the tears, then spoke in a choked up voice.

“Thanks…”


End file.
